Extreme International Wrestling
by zorbo678
Summary: Your OC's battle it out to become World Champ! Apps are ALWAYS OPEN!
1. Apps

Here are the apps for EIW.

**Ring Name: **

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Gender:**

**Ring Experience (detailed!):**

**Heel, Face, or Tweener:**

**Entrance Music: **

**Entrance:**

**Ring Attire:**

**Fancy Pinfalls (max of 3) : **

**Signatures (max of 6):**

**Finishers (max of 3):**

**Submission Moves (at least one):**

**Tag Team, Stable, or Manager?:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titles:<em>**

**_EIW World Title_**

**_EIW Tag Titles_**

**_EIW Radioactive Title (Like U.S.)_**

**_Siren's Title (Divas)_**

Thanks! The submission moves is just in case I decide to do a Submission Match. Post in the reviews or PM me.


	2. Current Roster

Just thought I'd let everyone know, this page will be updated every time I get more OCs. I'm working on the first episode, and the first PPV, _Gold Rush_, which will parody WWE's Night of Champions, with every title on the line.

* * *

><p>Here is the current male roster:<p>

Joey Williams (Williams Trinity)

Doug Williams (Williams Trinity

Dan Miles

Brent Pierce

Goyo (masked)

Jett Long

AJ Turner (Wilson & Turner)

Josh Wilson (Wilson & Turner)

T.K. Sanders

Ryan Keys

Matthew Jacobs

Dynamite (masked, Hidden Dynamite)

Masquerade (masked, Hidden Dynamite)

Jayden Wright

* * *

><p>Here is the current Sirens Roster:<p>

Tori

Ashlyn Riker

Patricia Williams (Williams Trinity)

Melanie Estrella

Lexis Vaughn


	3. EIW: Episode 1, Part 1

**I've ben waiting for this for a long time! It's the premiere of EIW!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to EIW! This is the new Pro Wrestling federation premiering on the GBS network! My name is Sam Blevins," Sam said.<p>

"And I'm Adrian Reeves! In the ring at present is the owner of EIW, Andrew Callahan!" Callahan was standing in the ring, with four pedestals with title belts on them.

"Hello America! I'm Andrew Callahan, the owner of EIW. Tonight, several wrestlers will come out here and compete for you guys!" The crowd cheers, "However, only a few of them will become champions. Tonight, we will have three title matches. The first will be for the Radioactive Championship!" He holds up the belt. It was silver with a large radioactive symbol on it in black. It then had Radioactive written on the top and the name plate on the bottom. "Followed by the Siren's Title!" The title was a fiery red and had "Siren's Champion" written on the top. "And the last match will be for the EIW Tag Titles!" One of the titles was lifted by the Owner. and had a globe on it and said, "Tag Champions of the World" on it with the name plate. "Now, the World Title will be contested for in a four-man tournament. The competitors will be chosen by a random draw out of this hat. The first competitor is..." He dug his hand in the hat, "Brent Pierce! Next competitor is," He picked a piece of paper, "T.K. Sanders! Next in the tournament is," He chose another name, "Ryan Keys! And the last competitor is," He picked one last piece of paper, "Jayden Wright! Next week, these four men will fight to become champion! Now time for our first match, for the Radioactive Championship, which will take place after the break."

_Commercial Break:_

_"Do you want to get a SUGAR HIGH? Then try Smiley's Dip! You won't regret it!" Smiley's Dip International are not responsible for anything that happens while your child or you are under the influence of Smiley's Dip._

_End of Commercial Break_

"Welcome back to EIW! I'm going to throw it to our beautiful ring announcer, Summer James!" Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam! The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Radioactive Championship! Introducing first, weighing in at 210 pounds, Dan Miles!" A tall guy came out vey slowly with a smug look on his face, causing the fans to boo. He was wearing a trench coat, black boots, black nit hat, and black army pants. "And his opponent, weighing in at 220 pounds, Matthew Jacobs!" The guy was a spitting image of Jeff Hardy. During his entrance, pyro was going everywhere! He high-fived every fan before making his way into the ring. All the fans cheered. He sat on the middle rope.

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

Miles punched Jacobs, who then reacted with a huge Mule Kick. Miles went down, and Jacobs reacted with a double leg drop, both to the mid-section. Miles was lifted and Irish Whipped into the corner. Jacobs then hit a running dropkick, causing Miles to drop down.

"We've seen this from one of his trainers, Jeff Hardy!" Adrian said.

Jacobs put both hands on the top rope and hit a corner rope-aided dropkick, better known as Hardiac Arrest. Jacobs pulled Miles into the middle of the ring and went for the cover.

"One, Two," and Dan kicked out. When Jacobs picked up Miles, he was hit by an elbow to the gut. Dan got up and began fighting Jacobs off, repeatedly punching and slapping him. Dan picked him up and hit a Spike DDT. He went for a cover.

"One, Two, Thr" and Matthew kicked out. Dan then picked up Matthew, and Irish Whipped him into the corner and began delivering corner chokes.

"Oh, that's unfortunate for Jacobs, and will give Dan some real heel heat." Sam said.

After the chokes, he moved him to the middle of the ring and snapped off a hurricanrana. He went to the top rope.

"He going for his finisher, "The Mile High Club!" Adrian said.

He moonsaulted, but Jacobs rolled out of the way!

"Whoever gets up first will have a huge advantage!" Sam said.

Both men got up around the same time, but when Miles went for a punch, it was ducked and countered by a dropkick! After the kick, Jacobs was on a role, hitting mule kicks, planchas, and chop blocks. After several moves, he picked up both legs and locked in a Sharpshooter.

"A Sharpshooter! Will Dan tap out?" Sam said.

Dan struggled and occasionally growled in pain but couldn't break the hold. Eventually he tapped out, giving Jacobs the win and the title!

"Here is your winner, and the first-ever Radioactive Champion, **Matthew Jacobs**!" Summer said as the ref raised Matthew's hand in victory!

* * *

><p>So, Matthew is the first champ! Two more title matches to go, and they will be continued in the next chapter. Also, keep sending those OCs in.<p> 


	4. EIW: Episode 1, Part Two

"Welcome back to Extreme International Wrestling! I'm going to turn it back to Summer James!" Commentator Adrian Reeves.

_Taking You Down by Egypt Central_

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Siren's Championship! Introducing first, Tori!" Tori came out and flipped off the rows of people causing them to boo.

_Legs Like That by Zebrahead_

"Introducing next, Lexis Vaughn!" A pretty girl who looked like AJ Lee came out.

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

The Siren of Violence nailed a heel kick. Lexis instantly fell and Tori began stomping heavily on her.

"Tori is taking it to Lexis. This is just brutal." Adrian said.

After Lexis was beaten down pretty good, Tori picked her up and hit a chokebomb.

"CHOKEBOMB BY TORI!" Sam said, "THAT'S GOT TO BE IT!"

Tori went for the cover, "1-2" Before Lexis kicked out. Lexis got to her feet and snapped off a quick hurricanrana, and hooked the legs.

"1-2" before Tori kicked out. Both Siren's went back and forth with moves, such as DDTs and Elbow Drops. Finally, Lexis seemed to have the match in control. Until Tori countered with an elbow to the gut. She then followed with an Implant DDT, aka Victorious. She went for the cover.

"1-2-3!"

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

"Here's your winner, and the first-ever Siren's Champion, Tori!" The crowd booed Tori.

"We'll be back for our last match of the evening after the commercial break.

_Commercial - Y-Box 2_

_"Ever get tired of playing the GamePort 2? Then try out the new Y-Box 2! We are one dollar cheaper, so that automatically makes us better! Order at GameGo."_

_Commercial End_

"Welcome back to EIW, it's now time for our main event."

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the EIW Tag Team Championships. Introducing first AJ Turner and Josh Wilson!"

Both men came out high-fiving the crowd.

"And introducing their opponents, Dynamite and Masquerade!"

The two luchadores came from the crowd and attacked Wilson and Turner before the bell rang.

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

Dynamite began stomping on AJ, making him the legal man. Dynamite executed several rapid-fire moves, including a standing sea-fire. Him and Masquerade tagged out several times and both hit a ton of moves. He went for a cover, but AJ rolled out-of-the-way and got to his feet and landed a huge bulldog. He tagged in Josh. Josh began working Dynamite in the corner, and hit a huge running dropkick to knock him down. He then got on the top rope and moonsaulted into a dropkick on Dynamite!

"AMNESIA! JOSH GOES FOR THE COVER!" Adrian said.

"1-2" Masquerade breaks it up. AJ comes in a kicks him in the calf and follows it up with a step up Shining Wizard. Masquerade rolled out of the ring, and Josh tagged AJ in. He then lifted Dynamited up, Electric Chair style. AJ climbed to the top rope. He then hit a spinning heel kick, with Josh hitting an Electric Chair Drop.

"HEART STOPPER!" Sam said.

AJ went for the cover. "1-2-3!"

"Here are your winners and the first-ever EIW Tag Team Champions, AJ Turner and Josh Wilson!" Summer said, closing out the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. Here are the champions.<strong>

**World Champion: Vacant**

**Radioactive Champion: Matthew Jacobs**

**Siren's Title: Tori**

**Tag Title: AJ Turner and Josh Wilson**

**Next chapter will start the World Title Tournament. Apps are always open! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
